si te vas
by Arisa Mitsuru Nya
Summary: me ire al extranjero /no puedes... /lo siento si puedo y lo hare /si te vas yo no se que haria


**Si te vas**

**.**

**.**

**By sakuriitah-Haruno'rho Britito**

**.**

**.**

Si te vas no puedo conocer la libertad  
No me queda nada del camino por andar  
Solo tu mirada como el fuego apagara este frío  
Si me falta la mañana nunca llegara  
El silencio truena como el mar en tempestad  
Tienes que saber que nadie ocupa tu lugar si me faltas

**.**

**.**

**Marzo 28-**

Despertó de un profundo sueño ¿Qué día era hoy? era el cumpleaños de ella… su mejor amiga aquella que Siempre lo apoyo y lo quiso con todo su corazón, si eso eran solo amigos, ellos sabían que se querían como algo mas incluso el cabezota de su amigo rubio e imperativo se daba cuenta, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a confesar sus sentimientos.

Como cualquier día normal los tres mejores amigos irían al centro comercial, o se juntarían en alguna de sus casas, es decir la de Naruto o la Sasuke, ya que a Sakura no le gustaban que se reuniesen en su casa la razón… problemas familiares

Problemas que ella se repetía mentalmente que algún día los solucionarían pero ese día nunca llego, sus padres la seguían despreciando y acusaban a Sakura de todo lo malo que su pequeña hermana hacia, a la peli rosa nunca la quisieron, incluso en una discusión por haber llegado tarde, solo media hora tarde, le dijeron que habrían desearlo no tenerla. El sabia que ella aunque aparentaba sonrisas falsas detrás de esta siempre había amargura y soledad, aquella soledad que él quería borrar pero su estúpido orgullo no le daba tregua para por fin decirle que la amaba.

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha ligera. Abrió el grifo y se metió debajo de la regadera para relajar sus tensos músculos.

_._

._  
_Si te vas el sol se irá sin decir adiós  
Y tanta claridad será tan solo ilusión  
Si no estás mi piel jamás sentirá el calor  
Y yo me encontrare sin más en la perdición  
Si te vas el mar azul no podrá crecer  
Y nadie lo verá volver audaz como ayer  
Porque estas en mi la historia podrá cambiar  
Y todo empezara latir mi vida si estas  
**.**

**.**

Cerró el grifo de agua y envolvió una toalla a su cintura. Se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió cómodo, unas bermudas y simple playera azul marino, su atención se desvió cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche que estaba alado de su cama.

-_buenos días teme ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_-_solo ve al grano

_-salgamos hoy a la playa _

-¿Por qué?

_-pero si serás… hoy es cumpleaños de nuestra hermanita _

-esta bien yo la paso a buscar ¿Qué hora?

-_lo más pronto posible nos vemos allá_

_-_ok

-_por cierto llevare a mi novia Hinata ¡adiós!_

Una vez que termino de hablar con el novato y testarudo amigo que desgraciadamente tenía, la palabra que uso naruto resonaba en su mente _/nuestra hermanita/ _el la quería como algo más que una simple hermanita, este sentimiento nuevo ocupaba su corazón pero no sabía cuando comenzó a crecer, tal vez siempre estuvo ahí y él como el más tarado del mundo no se dio cuenta. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, después de todo hoy era ocasión para celebrar, era el cumpleaños número 16 de su amiga, un cumpleaños que siempre estuvo esperando.

**.**

**.**

_-¡oigan ustedes dos porque no se apuran!- gritaba enérgicamente una linda niña de unos doce años_

_-eso no se vale sakura-chan tú te adelantaste- se quejaba un rubio algo cansado_

_-dobe cállate y solo corre- le grito histérico un peli azabache_

_Luego de una larga carrera los dos niños llegaron a donde estaba la niña peli rosa sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezo._

_-hasta que llegaron- se burlaba Sakura_

_-hmp…_

_Los tres se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquel magnifico árbol riendo de los chistes que se le ocurrían a Naruto, estuvieron haci toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de irse y volver casa, los tres iban sumidos en un profundo e incomodo silencio y el hielo fue roto por una hermosa y dulce vos cantarina, música para los oídos._

_-chicos- dijo la peli rosa para captar la atención de sus acompañantes_

_-Ehm… si Sakura-chan_

_-si ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el peli negro_

_- saben estoy pensando que cuando cumpla dieciséis quiero la mejor fiesta de todas – dijo la peli rosa a todo pulmón_

_-¿Por qué todas las chicas están obsesionadas con la fiesta de los 16? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto dudoso Naruto_

_-bromeas el cumple numero dieciséis de una chica es lo mas especial que hay _

_-mmm… no se no me convence ¿tú qué piensas teme? _

_-hmp… me da igual_

_-que falta de imaginación tienen los dos- dijo la peli rosa a modo de reproche – después de todo ustedes asistirán a mi espectacular fiesta_

**.**

**.**

Una fiesta la cual nunca llego sus padres no la dejaron hacer aquella soñada fiesta ya que le reprocharon que últimamente estuviera muy rebelde cosa que era mentira. Dejo de pensar y se fue en busca de Sakura quien ya de seguro lo estaba esperando. Llego a la casa de los Haruno y le mando un texto a la peli rosa diciéndole que ya la estaba esperando. Tal como lo predijo la chica salió pero traía una cara algo triste, la chica se acerco al auto y le hablo desde afuera

-hola sasuke-kun

-hola cerezo ¿vamos?  
-lo siento no podre ir.

-¿Qué paso esta vez?- le dijo el Uchiha sabiendo la repuesta

-nada solo que no podre adiós…- dijo esto último y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Sasuke solo la miro atónita, no la detuvo solo observo cómo se alejo.

**.**

**.**

Si te vas serán cien años más de soledad  
Si te quedas todo mi dolor se olvidara  
Esta guerra nunca me dirá si volverás a mi lado  
Nada más hermoso que soñarte junto a mí  
Porque tú presencia es el color para vivir  
Es por eso que te pido no te alejes más alma mía  
**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y el encuentro del 28 marzo quedo atrás, los dos asistían al instituto normalmente solo que la oji jade se distanciaba de su grupo de amigos en otras palabras los evitaba, en los recreos ponía de excusa que tenía que leer libros en la biblioteca o en el almuerzo se iba sola a la azotea diciendo que necesitaba aire. Tanto silencio se empezaba a formar que el peli azabache un día después de todas la enfrento.

Sakura caminaba a paso presuroso con los auriculares de su aipod, no escuchaba a nadie solo las bellas melodías que te acompañan cuando estás en un momento de soledad, aquellos en los que finges estar feliz y pasar desapercibidos aquellos bajones que te atrapan con tan solo recordar porque rayos estas asi de mal, Sasuke la siguió en su auto y la espero en una esquina, al llegar allí ella se dio cuenta quien era quiso irse pero no pudo algo no la dejo –_su corazón- _se acerco al auto y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió.

-¡se puede saber qué te pasa!- dijo casi gritando el Uchiha

-nada ¡y si vas a grítame mejor me voy!- respondió la peli rosa intento bajarse del auto que aun estaba estacionado, pero Sasuke le tomo de la mano antes de que se marchara

-Sakura… perdóname solo que… no me gusta que te distancies-

Ella no respondió solo se mantenía con la cabeza gacha.

-Sakura puedes contarme lo que sea confía en mí-

La peli rosa levantó la vista, estaba llorando, las finas lágrimas saladas se esparcían por su níveo rostro.

-lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que creen que es mi culpa

-¿de qué?

-Yami la pequeña estúpida se metió con un chico más grande que ella y la bien…- hablaba mientras lloraba- pequeña esta embarazada y mis padres me culpan de que yo tengo la culpa porque dicen que yo le enseñe a ser asi como es y que debí haberle advertido de las consecuencias de salir con chicos grandes-

-sabes que no es tu culpa

-lo sé… solo que ¿Cómo hago que me crean?

-hablaste con ellos

-no me quieren escuchar pero tengo una salida

-¿Qué?

-me iré de Japón, ellos no m quieren hablar entonces no me verán, me iré al extranjero con mi madrina.

-Sakura no puedes…

-si puedo y lo hare, no tengo ningún compromiso aquí en Osaka asi que en dos días me iré…- dijo esto y se bajo del auto y no le quedo otra que correr como cual cobarde que huye de una guerra.

El peli azabache solo se quedo mirándola de nuevo como se alejaba, no la pudo detener, no es que no quiso solo que sus sentimientos no le dieron tregua.

**.**

**.**  
Si te vas el sol se irá sin decir adiós  
Y tanta claridad será tan solo ilusión  
Si no estás mi piel jamás sentirá el calor  
Y yo me encontrare sin más en la perdición  
Si te vas el mar azul no podrá crecer  
Y nadie lo verá volver audaz como ayer  
Porque estas en mi la historia podrá cambiar  
Y todo empezara a latir mi vida si estas…

**.**

**.**

_-Pasajeros con destino a Alemania por favor abordar el vuelo en puerta 23-_

Anunciaba la voz de la chica por todo el aeropuerto, Sakura estaba en una sala de espera, sentada cómodamente en un sillón al escuchar el segundo llamado se levanto y agarro sus equipajes, se dirigió a la dichosa puerta de embarque iba a paso lento y presuroso, como esperando algo o alguien para que la detuviera.

Del otro lado del aeropuerto un peli negro corría a toda prisa esquivando y empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba por delante.

-¡sakura! Grito una vez que la encontró

-¿sasuke? ¿Qué haces?- ella se acerco a el

-no te puedes ir no puedes dejarnos

-¿Qué hablas?

-de que no te puedes ir, porque… si tienes un compromiso en Osaka

-¿Qué?-

-Porque no quiero quedar como un cobarde que no admite sus sentimientos…-hizo silencio- Sakura cerezo te amo

-sas… sasuke…-la declaración la dejo atónita- sasuke yo también te amo

Y sus labios se juntaron en un lento pero fogoso beso, uno que no olvidarían jamás ya que los mejores amigos al fin se declararon su amor. Se separaron por falta de respiración si no la necesitaran tal vez se habrían quedado haci por toda la eternidad, sus labios juntos y sus lenguas danzando en un mágico y sensual gesto.

-supongo que ahora no iras- le dijo Sasuke mientras se separaba sus labios pero sin despegar el agarre posesivo en que la mantenía cautiva

-no… tengo un compromiso en Osaka que debo cumplir

-hmp…- sonrió dulce- si te vas yo no sé qué haría

**…:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:… …:..:...:..:… …:..:..:..:**

Hola! Aquí Sakuriitah-Haruno'rho Britito espero que les haya gustado lo escribí en una noche de insomnio jejeje este fic rondaba en mi mente y wee aproveche el insomnio y ay taaa la canción es de los Huayras un grupo de folklore argentino es muy linda la canción búsquenla en youtube y escúchenla

pásense por mi otro fic que esta en progreso FIRSTLOVE que es un Sasusaku

bueno me despido…

.

.

_¿Rewiews?_


End file.
